A number of U.S. patents relate to devices for holding and support books and various other articles. These U.S. Patents are: 1,562,275 to Armstrong; 1,815,304 to Krag; 1,910,773 to Richter; 2,019,826 to McKee; 2,603,357 to Zakos; 2,979,120 to Amburn; and 3,570,677 to George. These aforementioned patents are non-applicable to my present instant invention which provides a device for holding paper articles as well as writing instruments and provides a means for removably securing the device to a stationary object.